


Angels Boys

by Fallenangel345



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Characters May Change, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I have no regrets, Loving Dean, Not following correct time line, Original Characters - Freeform, Overprotective Sam, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Playful Dean, Playful Sam, Switching point of views, Tags May Change, im not sure where this is going, im trying though, this is probably terrible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel345/pseuds/Fallenangel345
Summary: Taylor and Dani have a dark past. When they meet Sam, Dean, and Cas their lives change. But will they prove to them life can be better as a hunter? Or will they drag them down a dark path that quickly becomes hard to escape?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never shared with an audience before but I’m trying now, I’ll update as often as I can let me know what you guys think and I’m more than open to ideas!:)

Angel Boys  
Chapter 1 ~Taylor~  
Sighing I kicked my bag under the table I always sat at after school. I continued to type growing more and more frustrated with the stupid math problem. I slammed my laptop shut and as soon as I did a milkshake was placed in front of my face.   
“Do your damn homework Taylor.” Dani firmly said. I grumbled a response and started to eat my milkshake. Danielle Salvatore was my best friend since kindergarten, well for me it was kindergarten for her it was first grade. We met through our moms, who ironically ended up with each other and ran away to god knows where. Which was a little over a year ago. Old wounds buddy old wounds. My dad wasn’t around much and when he was he wasn’t. I wasn’t even sure what he did anymore. He came home maybe a week out of the month and spent the entire time drunk or asleep. Dani didn’t have a Dad that she knew so after a few broken down anxiety calls she told me to move in with her. My dad hadn’t noticed and it had been six months. It was towards the end of my Junior year and her Senior year so Danielle being the inner mom she always was she constantly yelled at me to do my homework. Grabbing my milkshake off the tablet I slid myself over the counter to go talk to the chef James. He was gay and loud and hilarious and always made my day.   
“Taylorrr!” He yelled as I walked into the kitchen sliding my hair into a bun.   
“James.” I hugged him and sat down on one of the benches in the kitchen. Dani had been working here so long I was really allowed where ever I wanted. The owner Ellen was like my crazy aunt and her daughter was like my annoying sister but I loved her too.   
“Finals kicking your behind missy?” I heard Ellen say from the kitchen behind me.  
“Don’t you know it! Dani was yelling at me to finish my homework but I just couldn’t do it so TADA!” Ellen and James giggled as I almost fell off the chair throwing my arms into the air. Dani popped into the kitchen to glare at me. I rolled my eyes and stuck my tounge out at her but she just pointed at me then where my computer sat on the table. James voiced a quick “ohhhhh” under his breath before I smacked him and walked back outside. Jo was sat at the table and was obviously having trouble with her homework too.  
“I don’t get this do you?”   
“No. But here let me see.” Jo and I worked on our homework for three hours before we were finally done. It was about 7 and the dinner rush was finally filing in. I shoved my note books back in my bag and pulled out my phone.   
“One missed call  
Dad”  
My heart began to pound in my chest as I slid the notification and the phone began to ring. My dad never called me unless it was important. After the call almost went to voicemail I heard the phone pick up.  
“Oh it’s you. What do you need?” My dads voice grumbled through the phone clearly hoping it was someone else.  
“I had a missed call from you.”  
“Must’ve butt dialed you. Haven’t talked to you in months why would I now?” He laughed and I felt an old wound rip open. So he did notice he just didn’t care.   
“I don’t know.” I snapped.  
“Drop the attitude taylor.” He warned. Normally I’d drop it but I was already stressed from finals it just made me more mad.  
“Like you dropped your fatherly duties? Well if it’s anything like that should be easy enough.”   
“Listen here you little bit-“ I hung up the phone not wanting to hear what he had to say. I bit my lip holding back tears. I stood up to go talk to Dani at the counter when I damn near knocked over a 6’4 man walking past me. I went to apologize but was cut off by his apologies and realized I had to almost break my neck to look up at him.   
“I’m so sorry!” I didn’t realize why he was apologizing so much until I saw the coffee all over the floor and felt the burn of it soaking through my shirt.   
“It’s fine! Crap, crap, crap!” I ran over to the counter and almost ran into the other man behind him was talk but not nearly as tall. God they were both gorgeous.   
“Nice one Sammy.” The shorter one said stifling back laughter. I felt my cheeks hear ip as I started calling Danis name.  
“Dan! Dani! DANIELLE!” I half whisper yelled into the kitchen. She finally made eye contact with me and I could tell she was trying not to giggle.   
“Did you get in a fight with a coffe machine again Ta-“ she started to say but cut off as she noticed the men who i assumed were now standing behind me.   
“Nice to meet you, Dean.” The shorter one held out his hand. He had freckles all over his chiseled face and bright emerald eyes that I could’ve got lost in if I looked long enough. “This one right here is Sam. He’s the clumsy one who spilt coffee on your... sister?” I would have smiled at his assumption but was in too much pain to do so. She brushed off his hand and focused back on me and the mans , Dean’s, confident smile faltered as he realized I was more important to her than his looks.   
“I don’t have anymore clothes Taylor.” Dani said looking guilty. I closed my eyes, gritted my teeth and tried to focus.   
“It’s alright I’ll drive home can yo-“ before I finished my sentence Sam cut me off.  
“I have an old flannel in our car. I feel bad making you drive home it was an accident.” Dani looked at me suggestively to which my cheeks burned at.   
“That’d actually be great thank you. I don’t want to have to come back and pick you up anyways.” Dani rolled her eyes and Dean leaned down on the counter to talk to her as Sam and I walked outside.   
“I’m really sorry I’m so clumsy. Is your stomach okay? I know that coffee was really hot.” For the first time I looked up at him and actually looked at him. He had longer hair and also had a chiseled face his eyes glowed in the late setting sun and he was so tall it was endearing. I realized I had been looking at him for too long then focused on the question he asked me. Now that I thought about it my stomach and boobs really were burning.  
“It hurts a little bit nothing that some meds won’t fix.” He looked unsure then looked uneasy as he asked his next question.   
“Can I- sorry I’ll say this bluntly do you mind if I check it out to make sure you don’t have burns.” My cheeks flared bright red and I thought about it. I didn’t have to show him my chest and it was just my stomach. I nodded slowly and he looked a little relieved. How in the hell had I gotten myself into this situation. Sam walked to the trunk of the car while I sat in awe. I ran my hand carefully over the paint.   
“No wayyyy! A 1967 Chevy Impala!” I squealed and Sam smiled slightly like he heard it all the time. He closed the trunk and handed me a blue and white flannel.   
“It’s my favorite so don’t ruin it.” He said half seriously. “All right let me see.” I climbed in the backseat marveling the leather. I was pretty sure if I looked at the interior too much I’d drool. I slowly lifted up the hem of my shirt and he held a flashlight up to like for burns. My cheeks were burning red as he suddenly put his hand up and very carefully touched a spot on my stomach. It hurt and I hissed in pain.  
“Crap, sorry, that’s a burn.” He looked for a few more minutes and summed it up to a minor burn. “I could um- I’ll leave you alone so you can change.” I start to change into the flannel and I’m actually quite smug that I look good in it. I climb out of the car and Sam smiles at how big his flannel is on me and we quietly walk back inside. Dani has about three more hours on her shift so I go to sit back at my booth when Sam sits next to Dean at the bar. Dani comes up to the table and sits down her eyes shining.   
“Dean is so niceeee. Taylor!” I look at her and giggle. She is a mess of awe and looks completely smitten. “Don’t even laugh you’re wearing his brothers flannel. What happened anyways are you okay?”   
“Yeah, I have a little burnt but if skin that Sam saw but he said it’d be fine.”   
“Sam saw..” she said raising her eyebrows.  
“Oh shut it! Go do your job so we can leave. We still need to pack to go camping tomorrow.” She sighed and rolled her eyes but got out of the booth. I looked down and rested my head on my arms when I felt the table move and shuffling of feet. I looked up to see both Sam and Dean sitting across from me grinning just a little.   
“You looked a little lonely.” Dean said in a crooked smile.


	2. Chapter 2 ~Dani~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a few chapters already written so I’m just going to post the rest!:)

I watched as Dean and Sam went to sit with Taylor. They laughed my entire shift and I was glad to see Taylor in high spirits with them. Sadly it seems they were only passing through for a few days. Dean, well Dean would have made perfect boyfriend material. His emerald eyes seemed like they never ended. And the freckles you could see when he was close enough.   
“Dani! Work!” Ellen yelled from the back and giggled. I burned bright red when Dean looked my way and grinned. He has his straw just balancing on his lips and the way his grin molded around it made me want to kiss him. “DANIELLE WORK DONT MAKE ME FIRE YOU!”   
“As if you would Ellen!” Ellen sighs but smiles. I finish the rest of my shift Taylors hunched over the table and Sam and Dean are talking quietly. I nod to Sam and Dean who go to leave. Dean stops and smiles at me before walking out. I help Taylor up and walk to our bug with my arm supporting her.——   
“GOOD MORNING VIETNAM!!! THE SKY IS SUNNY, THE EARTH AWAKE AND ITS TIME TO ADVENTURE IN THE GREAT UNKNOWN OF SOUIX FALLS FOREST!!!” Taylor yells storming into my room.   
“Jesus could you shut up.” I say rolling back over. I look at the clock and it’s ten. She let me sleep in for two hours. I’ll give it to the girl she’s nice sometimes.   
“JeSuS cOuLd YoU sHuT uP. No get out of bed and get packed we need to leave soon.” She says storming out of my room. To pack. Assumingely. I threw the covers back and put on a large flannel and jeans leaving it unbuttoned as I walked into the living room only to spot my ex boyfriend standing there.   
“Dani.” He says eyes raking my body. I had a tooth brush dangling from my mouth and I had nothing under the unbuttoned flannel but luckily it sat so it didn’t show anything.   
“What’re you doing here dOnKeY.” Taylor always yelled at me for cussing so the mocking tone was really more for her. Donkey was a replacement for a different word for him. I heard Taylor scoff and could practically hear her roll her eyes in the next room.   
“I wanted to talk to you.”   
“Leave.”  
“I said get out!”   
“Listen she didn’t mean a thing. I didn’t mean those things I said about you.”  
“It’s been three months get over it! And leave!” I shoved him out the door while clutching my flannel closed. He went to go push the door open but a gruff voice stopped him.  
“Hey I believe she said leave.”   
“None of your buisness. Who are you?”  
“Dean. Her boyfriend. Now leave.” Gruffing the stupid donkey left.   
“How do you know where we lived?” I asked alarmed.  
“We followed you home last night to make sure you got home safe.” He shrugged his confident facade breaking for a second before it was plastered back on again. “I heard you call him a donkey.” He said in a half grin.  
“He deserves it.”   
“I’m sure whatever he did to make you mad he does.” We both looked at each other. Green on emerald.  
“What are you doing here?” Taylor said walking around the corner.   
“Well I was bringing this back.” He said throwing her a shirt I hadn’t noticed he was carrying before. “And reasons.” He smiled briefly at me. “Anyways, good bye Taylor-“  
“Wait! Sam’s shirt!”  
“Keep it. He said something about it looking better on you anyways.” Taylor flushed and walked back into her room.  
“Did he really?”   
“No he’s too much of a little butch. But he didn’t have to. Shoulda seen how he was looking at her.”   
“Too bad you guys have to leave.”  
“You would want us away after a little anyways.” He said grimacing slightly.  
“Doubt that.” He looked up at me and I swore I saw hope, but it was quickly covered and soon he was leaving. —— We decided to borrow Bobby Singers truck for camping. We had known him since we were younger. Not many people liked him but Taylor and I adored spending time with him as much as we could. Even if he was a bit too into folklore. We had fun on the rocky dirt roads, we knew the truck could handle it, and singing any songs we could find on our phones. Soon enough we got to the creek in the middle of the forest where we always went camping. After we set our stuff up we stripped to our bathing suits until it was dark and we were hungry enough to be cannibal. So we set up a fire and sat in our chairs eating sandwiches and candy we had packed.   
“My dads supposed to come home this week.” Taylor mumbled. I snapped my head up. It’s only been a month and a half.  
“Why?” Taylor shrugs her shoulders clearly upset.  
“You don’t have to go home.”  
“If I dont he’ll come looking for me. And that didn’t end good last time.” She says instinctually running her lip then down to her arm. He had punched her and busted her lip and gave her a black eye before proceeding to grab her, leaving a FULL handprint bruise on her arm, and drag her from my house. Me, I grew up with parents who paid the bills but besides that left me alone. Then when I turned 16 my dad left for the store and, you guessed it, never came back. And then at 17 Taylors and my mother ran away together. So scrambled for money. But they left me about $150,000 for when I turned 18. So at least they were considerate douches.   
“Hey,” I reach out grazing her arm with my fingers, “he can’t touch you. I won’t let him. Not again.” She smiles and I can tell only the right side is genuine. The other she’s forcing up.   
“You’re amazing Dani.”  
“So I’ve been told.” I say flipping my bright, dyed, red hair over my shoulder. She laughs and this time it’s genuine. 

SNAP.

“You hear that?” I say sounding alarmed.   
“Stop playing games Dani.”   
“I’m serious listen.” We wait a few seconds.

SNAP. 

It was definitely the sound of twigs snapping and leaves rustling. Taylor clears her throat trying not to seem terrified.  
“It’s an animal, don’t pee yourself Dani.” I turn around still not fully convinced. The second I settle back into my chair, I feel a long, pale, hand come around my mouth and hear a shrill noise. It takes me a second to realize that’s the sound of me and Taylor screaming.—— I had passed out from exhaustion. It had been at least two days since our hunting misadventure. I looked at Taylor who was alive but barely. The...thing, had fed us berries from by the creek the day he took us. That’s been it, no water, no food, nothing. My arms felt like they were going to snap off after being suspended above me for so long. My legs were so tired but if I rested them I’d dislocated my shoulders. Taylor had already dislocated one from falling asleep and her body not used to not relaxing when passing out. I was glad she had passed out. Her shoulder looked swollen. Me, I had a bite mark in my neck from where the thing had bitten me. I took the bite so Taylor wouldn’t have to. She was already in pain. I saw Taylors eyes flutter as she looked at me. She looked like she was pleading. For what, I have no clue.  
“H-hey,” I croaked our my voice cracking from not drinking water.   
“Shhh” she cut me off. She knew it hurt to talk. We had screamed and screamed and on top of no water it hurt, badly. That’s when I heard the voices. At first I thought it was just me. Hearing things. Finally going crazy. I swear that voice sounded like- Dean. My head snapped up At the same time Taylors did, it visibly caused us both pain. Suddenly we saw the monster come running into the area we were holed in. He grabbed Taylor and I by the waist with his long lanky arms and slid us on the chain rails nearer to each other. He poised his mouth over Taylors neck and held my leg in an angle where all he had to do was move and it’d snap. We both wiggled as much as we could trying to get out but he just gripped us tighter. We whimpered and looked at each other, this was it we thought to each other. He was going to inflict so much pain then kill us. That’s when Sam came rushing in with a- A FLAMETHROWER. HE HAD A FLAME THROWER! Awesome. He looked at both of us and the monster held us even tighter making me wheeze in pain of how much pressure he was putting on my leg.   
“Deannnnn!” Sam yelled making us all flinch.   
“What Sammy did you finally kill your first wend-. Dani?! Taylor?!” He was also holding a flame thrower. Awesome again. “Let them go you, son of a butch!” He seemed genuinely terrifying. Even I flinched. Smiling in whatever would be the monsters way of smiling, he leaned forward and clamped onto Taylors neck then with no care at all snapped my leg. I yelped in pain. I would have screamed but yelping was all I could do right now. I almost slouched completely but remembered I’d dislocated my shoulder and somberly balanced on one foot fighting unconsciousness from pain, but it won and eventually I slipped into the dark.—— when I woke I heard Taylor groaning and I felt myself slowly rocking back and forth against a warmth. I cuddled into the warmth extremely cold. I heard a chuckle and when I looked up I figured out who the warmth was and why I was rocking. Dean had me cradled in his arms and was smiling down at me with those emerald eyes as we walked through the forest. I looked over to see Sam grinning at Taylor he had wrapped in his arms. She reached out and touched his hair and Sam looked like he was pretending to be offended before he went back to laughing. I looked back at the boy above me and smiled.   
“What am I pretty or something?” He said looking forward.  
“Thank you for Saving me my hero.” I leaned forward slightly and pulled his cheek down to kiss it feeling the faint brush of stubble on my hand and cheek. He looked down at me genuinely shocked.   
“I’m not hero.” He mumbled.   
“You’re my hero Dean.” He smiled then looked forward again clearly happy. There was look in his eyes again. That hope.   
“YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING THATS YOUR CAR?!?!?”


	3. Chapter 3 ~Taylor~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll update every other day:)

“How do 20 something year old monster hunters OWN A 1967 CHEVY IMPALA!” I practically screamed. Sam flinched. I clearly hurt his ears. I pouted up at him and he smiled. I was still loopy. At least that’s what I blamed it on when I reached up and touched Sams face making him blush. Slowly I passed out against Sams chest again. I was still dehydrated and starving and pretty beaten up. Even if they had bandaged my bite. Yum.—— I woke to the feeling of warmth leaving my body. I groaned yearning for that feeling back. When I opened my eyes groggily there was a pair of bright blue ones looking back down into mine. I couldn’t help but just stare. Jesus. Those were nice eyes. He moved out of my way and I sat up slowly realizing I was still laying across Sam who was sitting criss cross in the back of the impala. I reached up with my arm to touch the bite on my neck only to wait for the pain to come. I thought it was this shoulder I had dislocated. Come to think about it my bite wasn’t there either. I realized quickly the blue eyes belonged to the man who had my feet in his lap at the other end of the car. He was wearing a tan trench coat with a suit underneath and a backwards tie. He had his fingers on Danis forehead who was in the front seat.   
“What did you do to me?” The man turned his piercing blue eyes on me and scowled. I reeled my chin back and looked at him as if to say “what did I do to you man?”.   
“I healed you. Some humans lack common sense.” He mumbled going back to the task at hand.   
“Listen here I don-“ I start to say before Dean cuts me off.  
“He’s an angel, who has a stick so far up his-“   
“What Dean is trying to say is Castiel is an angel who is our friend who happens to be in a terrible mood today.” Castiel tolled his eyes and leaned back in the chair.  
“Wait Angel? Like feathery wings and harp with the ultimate holiness angels? Jesus what has my life turned into.” The last sentence I muttered to myself. Dean laughed clearly amused.  
“I do not own a harp.” The angel snapped, which only made everyone in the car laugh harder.   
“Wait so if you’re an angel where are your wings?” Dani said sitting up and rubbing her head.   
“Broken, severely damaged.” He uttered and Dani and I exchanged a look.  
“You two seem to be handling this well.”  
“We were just kidnapped by a canabilistic monster that looked like damn slender man. It’s hard not to believe you.” Everyone in the car laughed and even Cas broke a smile.   
“It’s called a Wendigo.” Sam said. I realized he still had his hand stroking my lower back and my blushed creeped back. I leaned back into the touch slightly and Sam full on pulled me into his lap and I giggled. I leaned back against the door and met Danis eyes in the mirror. She gestured down with her eyes and so I followed them in the mirror to see Dean’s hand on top of Danis stroking it gently and I suppressed a grin. My stomach fumbled and I tried not to sound rude.  
“I’m sorry guys but can we go back to our camp and get our truck. And then go get food.” Dean nodded at me in the mirror before turning off on the trail. When we pulled up to the truck both Dean and Sam laughed.  
“Is that Bobby Singers truck?”  
“Yes?”   
“No way.” Sam retorted.  
“Yes way.” I said back. “Why?”   
“Bobby Singer was practically our Dad growing up.”   
“Mine too.” I practically whispered. Dean and Sam flashed me an alarmed look but I masked my emotions. “He always mentioned two boys. I’m assuming it was you two?” They nod eagerly and Dani gets out of the car to drive Bobby’s truck. It’s not like I could move. Seen as I was stuck on a hunters lap and next to an angel. Jebus.—— We stopped at Bobby’s to drop of the truck and after a long discussion about his past and an apology to me we went back to our apartment to get dressed. We weren’t in as much of a hurry seen as Bobby had fed us some old pizza at his house. Dani and I walked into the apartment and just hugged each other. Tears escaped our eyes. We could hold it together in front of the others but not each other. After a few minutes we silently nodded to each other before walking into our bathrooms to shower and get dressed. I looked at my image and looked at my blood coated shirt, and dirty mud coated clothes and body. My collar bone was sticking out more than usual. When I pulled my shirt over my head I got a quick glimpse at the scar on my neck. Yay. My ribs were sticking out and my spine was prominent. I stripped out of my remaining clothes and practically ran to the shower. I scrubbed at the dry blood and my mud caked hair. The water ran a nasty color but after awhile it turned normal and I washed and got out of the shower. I wrapped a robe around me and I opened the door the bathroom and screamed in fright. My dad was standing there all 6’4 of him. Dani ran out of the bathroom clearly having heard my scream.  
“Oh Taylor. Been a naughty girl have we?” He stepped towards me and his eyes went fully black. I pulled against his grasp. I would no doubt have bruises. Dani ran and tried to pry him off me but he just threw her backwards into the wall rendering her unconscious. “Where are they? Hm? Where are the Winchesters?” If this...thing... wanted them it was for no good reason so I lied.  
“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about!”   
“I believe you do.” He slapped me across the face. His nails cut along my cheek and into my lip.  
“See I have all your dads memories. I know he’s beaten you around. This shouldn’t be much different.”   
“Were right here.” I heard Sam say and then Dean threw something at him which caused him to scream in agony and make his skin sizzle. Sam then shot him in the arm and my dad seemed unable to move.   
“Devils trap bullets.” Dean said sneakily. The man, who I assumed wasn’t my father anymore, let me go and Dean went to stab him.  
“Wait! That’s my dad!....let me do it.” Dean looked at me incredulously.   
“You have to do it Taylor. Your dads probably dead.”  
“What is he?” Dani asked climbing off the floor.  
“A demon possessed him. They don’t tend to leave their hosts alive.” Sam said.  
“He was a demon without one. That’s why my mom left with Danis mom. Left me with him.” I said lifting up my hair showing the long scar along my back where he had thrown a beer bottle and missed. But the shrapnel didn’t. “I can do it.” Dean put the knife in my hand and with tears in my eyes I stabbed the man in the stomach. He smiled but then it seemed like electricity lit up inside him and he fell to the floor. A sob escaped my chest. And even as psychopathic as it sounds, I was more relieved than anything. Sam grabbed me and I buried myself into his chest. Dean grabbed Dani and we walked out of the apartment. —— “you guys have to leave.” Dean said mater-of-factly as we finished eating our food. I practically choked on my bacon.  
“What?” Dani said.  
“You can’t stay here. Well have to buy you bus tickets to somewhere.”   
“Wait. Why?”   
“Well the demons know where you are now. They won’t stop coming for you to find us.” Sam said. I scooted closer to the isle out from under his arm.  
“Wait so, you come into our lives, screw it up, then don’t even have to decency to take us somewhere yourselves? But you will force us to leave on a bus. With nothing.” I said my tone rising.  
“Well you cant stay with us.” Dean snapped at me clearly not liking my tone.  
“I’m sorry you get to come screw up our lives but we’ll be too much for you?!” Dani says clearly offended.   
“That’s not what I-“ Dean started to say. I turned to look at Sam who kept his eyes down. I scoffed and Dani and I looked at each other.  
“Screw you.” Dani and I got up Sam reached out to grab my arm and Dean scrambled to get up. As I was walking out a red headed waitress bumped my side. Dani and I got outside and we’re practically running to the bus stop when we both kneeled over and began coughing. Eventually I put my hand over my mouth only to see my hand covered in red when I glanced at it through watery eyes.   
“A HEX BAG FIND THE BAG SAMMY!” Sam and Dean began to search our pockets. Eventually Sam pulled a tiny sack thing out of my pocket and set it on fire before throwing it to the ground. Eventually the coughing stopped and Dean handed us a towel to sip the blood up with. The coughing had clearly ripped open my scabbing on the cut from my cheek to my lip. Cas had left so I was stuck with it. Sam wrapped his arms around my and walked me to impala to clean up the cut.  
“I’m sorry I didn’t know your dad-“  
“I don’t want to talk about it. You don’t care Sam.”   
“I do. I just thought-“   
“Us leaving would be better. I got that. But better for who? You or us?” He met my eyes.  
“I don’t think we will be letting you out of our sight any time soon.” My anger fades away as I saw the genuine concern on his face.   
“You better stop making a habit out of saving me moose.”  
“Mm.” He simply said before kissing me. It was quick and sweet but it had my head reeling. He was smiling until he seemed to pale then he mumbled an excuse me before walking away and ripping his hands from mine. I had to stop the hurt bubbling in my chest. Okay...


	4. Chapter 4 ~Dani~

I looked over at Taylor. We were in the backseat of the impala on our way to Lebanon, Kansas. It was where their “bunker” was. She had her head against the window and was absently rubbing at the finger print bruises on her arms. The scratch running across her cheek was scabbing. It reminded me of the darker days when her dad was home for two weeks at a time. Shed sneak into my house at all hours of the night. Even more when our moms left. I looked at all her shiny silver scars that were visible. I had a few of my own. From intervening. I had an especially long one along my shoulder blade from where he threw part of a glass bottle he had broken on Taylor and it caught my shoulder when I was running her out of the front yard. Taylor had a pretty bad concussion but she still managed to bandage me up. There were many more. But I don’t think that’s what’s bothering her. I caught her pulling down her shirt sleeves, a nervous habit she picked up from covering what her dad did to her. I know that, it’s from being nervous around someone. And Sam was constantly glancing at her. I caught his eye in the review mirror and glared. He shot his eyes down. So he did do something. I caught Dean’s eye. His eye seemed to say “what?”. I glanced at Sam then Taylor. He nodded in understanding.  
“Are we staying at a motel? It’s still 27 hours away.” Taylor said quietly.   
“We can? Are you guys tired?” Dean asked. We’d been on the road for 24 hours already.   
“Frankly, yes.” I sighed. “Taylors kind of bony to sleep on.” I giggled and taylor smacked me smiling. There’s my girl.   
“Yeah, this one drools on my legs too much.” I blushed because she was probably right.   
“How adorable.” Dean said looking at me in the review mirror. I couldn’t tell if he was talking about my blush or what Taylor said. Either way my blush deepened. His crooked smile appeared. He was obviously pleased with himself. It was getting dark pretty quick so after about another hour we pulled in a vacancy motel. Dean booked two rooms and Taylor and I, gladly, crashed onto our beds. We were already in pajamas we had been wearing in the car. We kicked off our shoes and crawled under the covers. I rolled onto my side to face her and realized she was doing the same.  
“Are you okay?” I asked her.   
“I killed him Dan.”   
“He would have killed you one day. And he was probably already dead. I know that’s probably not helping but-“  
“No. It’s not that. It’s that I felt relieved, even happy when I did it.” She was clearly scared to admit this.  
“I would have.” This seemed to be the last answer she was expecting.  
“Really?”   
“Taylor he’s beat on you your whole life. And me. And your mom. He’s almost killed you. I’ve wanted to kill him. I’ve plotted his murder more than once.” Taylor giggles and soon we’re laughing outloud. About murder. Jesus. Soon enough both of us are on the floor wiping tears out of our eyes. One of the boys knocks on the door and I’m glad to see it’s Dean.   
“What are you guys laughing about?” He walks in and closes the door between our rooms. He walks in and plops down next to me. His side brushes mine but I try not to notice.  
“I don’t even know anymore.” Taylor says. She looks between the two of us before abruptly going; “I’ll be sleeping in the Impala if you need me.”   
“You could sleep in the room with Sa-“ dean started to say.  
“No thanks. Might run off again.” She mumbled the last part but both of us caught it and looked at each other.  
“So seriously what was funny?”  
“Taylor was freaking out because she felt relieved when she killed her dad. And I said I plotted his murder a lot. He was a real douche.”   
“Did he-“  
“Hit her? Yes. And her mom. Who ran off with my mom. And my dad left a long time ago. But her dad was a trucker so he left her alone a lot. So she stayed with me. When he would come home without warning he’d show up at my house and practically beat her to get her to leave. I tried to intervene as much as I could. Sometimes I won. And the cops took him. Sometimes I didn’t.” I said pulling up my shirt on the side. It exposed a cut where he had caught me with a pocket knife. “Didn’t matter though. I always went back at night to get her. I wouldn’t leave her alone with him. Because- well you saw him.”   
“Jesus.” He said looking at my scar.  
“You should See Taylors body. I have maybe half as many. But the cops never did anything. As far as everyone was concerned their house hold was picture perfect. And what Taylors mom and my mom did was a sin and that’s why we were acting out.” I went to put my shirt down but Dean stopped my and gingerly ran his finger across the thin scar. He looked up at me and it was green on green.  
“I’d trade scar stories if I wasn’t so tempted to kiss you.” Dean whispered almost as if to himself. I leaned closer so our noses were touching. Taking that as a confirmation Dean slammed his lips down onto mine. His lips were soft and sent my heart of the rails. I put my hand up and tangled it in his hair. He put his hand up on my face and wrapped his arm around me so I sat up and strattled his hips. We kissed for awhile before we took a break to breathe.   
“I- I don’t want to- I don’t want to go very far with you. I don’t want you to, think you’re just another girl. I’m going to take my time with you.” He said breathlessly. My heart ached at his words and I kissed him again. More sweetly this time. He pulled back then stood up, with me still wrapped around him, and I realized he was also in pajamas. He climbed onto the bed and laid me down and then wrapped his arm around me tugging my back against his chest.   
“Dean Winchester is a cuddler.” I giggled.  
“And so it seems I am.” He said kissing the back of my neck. I smiled and fell asleep like that. Happy.—— When I woke up I realized I had moved and I was now practically on top of Dean with my head on his chest. He was running his fingers through my hair. Clearly awake. I groaned and tried to sit up before Dean pulled me back down.   
“I have to pee!” I squealed. He sighed and he let go and I ran to the bathroom. On the way I passed the door joining our rooms and saw that Sam was in one bed and Taylor the other. Sam was looking at her and seemed to notice my presence because he looked at me and mouthed; “I moved her.” And I nodded and continued walking to the bathroom. I quickly went pee and started up a shower. I soon heard the door open and almost yelped when someone opened the curtain.  
“Oh it’s just you.” I said to Taylor. She yawned clearly just woken up.   
“Dean woke me up by...” she yawned again, “jumping on the bed I was in.” She frowned clearly not liking being woken up.   
“So you going to tell me what happened between you and Sam?” I said handing her he shampoo which she gladly took.   
“We- uh- well we kissed. But then he like completely changed. Like abruptly pulled away and ripped his hands from mine and walked back to where you guys were. Without so much as a sorry. So I don’t know.” She frowned again and I smacked her face so she’d stop it. Realizing what I was doing she rolled her eyes. “Tell dean thanks for moving me. That impala was getting cold but i was too tired to move.”  
“Dean didn’t move you Sam did.” She seemed to startle then continued washing her hair before shrugging and pushing me out of the way so she could run it out under water.   
“Dean and I kissed.”  
“What?! No wayyyy!” Her voice dripped with sarcasm. I rolled my eyes before putting conditioner in my hair then handing it to her.   
“He was really sweet though.”  
“He better be.”   
“You want me to kick Sams butt?”   
“No it’s okay. I shouldn’t get involved. I don’t have the best track record with male figures.”   
“You can’t be scared for forever.”  
“I’m not-“ I shushed her.   
“Not everyone will hurt you Taylor.” She sighed then finished washing her body before finding out the conditioner and getting out. I followed suit and we got dressed in the clothes Taylor had brought into the bathroom that the boys bought us. Taylor had on a pair of high waisted blue jeans, a gray shirt that had two buttons at the top that you could undo for maximum cleavage, with a jacket that had pockets on the front. It looked like a hunters jacket. The normal hunters. She pulled it off. I had on a pair of black jeans, a plaid black and white flannel, and a white long sleeve undershirt. Jesus we looked like Sam and Dean. When we walked out both Sam and Dean’s she practically bulged our of their sockets. I grinned at Dean and batted my eye lashes and he blushed. I MADE DEAN BLUSH. Was all that was on repeat in my head. Taylor looked down at her feet and blushed. Aww.   
“We have a few pair of boots from an old pal Jo. We figured they’d be sturdier Dean said motioning to the bed.   
“Thanks.” Taylor said walking over and stealing the cuter pair of boots.  
“Brat!” I said louder than I meant to but everyone laughed.—— Soon enough we pulled up to a building that was half buried in the ground and wouldn’t notice it unless someone pointed it out. And even then it was hard to notice.   
“Home sweet Home.” Sam said as he got out of the car and walked towards the heavy metal door. When we were inside I stopped at the railing my the stairs.   
“Oh, my fish.” Same Taylor. Same.


	5. Chapter 5

“Wait this is where you live? There are so many books.” Dani said walking down the stairs into the first room. It had a giant table in the middle that had a lit up world map and books shelves along the walls. It separated into many hallways.   
“Yeah. Sam has a field day when it comes to them.” Sam rolled his eyes and walked down the stairs with his bag. I walked down the stairs after him trailing my hand along the railing. I felt eyes on me and looked down to see Sam looking up at me. He confuses me. Moving me from the impala. And when we woke up he ignored me. When I asked him a question he just looked at me and walked away. I rolled me eyes and looked around the room once I got to the bottom of the stairs.   
“All right Dani I’ll show you your room. Sam show Taylor.” And then Dean practically dragged Dani down the hallway. Smooth.   
“Just tell me where it is I’ll find it myself.” I said clearly annoyed.  
“Taylor I’m so-“   
“Don’t bother apologizing Sam. Not the first time I’ve been rejected by a male. Abusive father remember.” I said moving my hair out of the way to show a set of scars as an example.   
“I don’t want to reject you.”  
“You did end of story. Where’s my room.” He seemed to gulp and then led me down a different hallway.  
“Your room is on the other side of the wall from Danis. And-uh- my room is right here.” He said gesturing next door.   
“You want me next to you?”   
“Well I figured in case you needed anything.” His shoulders raised and dropped. I studied his face for a second.  
“You are the most confusing male I’ve ever met.” I said pushing the door open and dropping my bags on the floor.   
“I’m sorry.”  
“Stop apologizing.”   
“I’m sor-“ I cut him off with a look. And he laughed and soon I was laughing with him.   
“So if you’re going to be next door to me keep it down alright? I don’t want to come over there and beat you.”  
“Yeah as if.” He giggled.   
“I could totally take you.” I squinted at him.  
“Sure you could.”   
“Mm Mr. Winchester you’re going to regret that. Just wait.”   
“Anytime any place Mrs. Smitherson.” —— Later that night I was helping Dean cook dinner.   
“Sam has been through a lot.”  
“So have I.”  
“He’s scared to get close to you.”  
“What do you mean?”   
“That’s for him to tell you.” I furrow my brows in confusion when Dani comes wandering into the kitchen.  
“Aww are you two cooking dinner for my birthday?” She says laughing.  
“It’s your birthday?!” Dean says seeming stressed.  
“Ourrr birthday, and no, Tomorrow it is.” I say popping a grape into my mouth.   
“Same birthday?” Dani and I nod.   
“Jesus you guys are a match made in heaven.”  
“Aren’t we?” Dani said jumping on the counter.—— After dinner Sam and I were doing the dishes.   
“Could you drop anymore water on the floor.” I said to him laughing. He flicked water at my face and I smacked him on the arm gently. When we were done I went back to my room while Sam stayed up to do research. And then I had an idea. I was waiting behind his door in his room. I told Sam I would get him. And I would. So when I heard him walk down the hallway I crept up to the door even more waiting. He walked into the room and turned on the lamp. I ran and jumped onto his back. It was hard seeing as he was a giant but I did it.   
“Go down! Go down!” I was pulling on him trying to make him fall.   
“Nooo!” He was very off balance from my attack and rocking but he wasn’t falling. Instead he walked over to his bed and laid down his back smooshing me between the mattress and him.   
“Get off! Get off! God you weigh so much!” He laughed and got off. I stretched out across his bed. “Yours is so much comfier than mine. Is this memory foam?”   
“Get up so I can go to beddd.” He says but doesn’t move from between my knees where he’s standing over me stretched out.   
“Nope.” I roll myself over and curl up onto the bed. He tried to push me off the bed and fails. Finally he walks to the other side and shoves. I almost fall of the bed and land face first onto the hard floor.   
“Ahhh!” Suddenly there are strong arms pulling me back from falling. “You almost made me fall in my face!” I yell until I realize how close his face is to mine. My breathing starts to come out shaky. “It’s my birthday“ I say glancing at the clock on his wall, then his lips are on mine. Our lips move in sync until I feel his tongue nudge at my bottom lip and then I throw my arms around his neck and pull him on top of me. He inhales steadily on purpose and it irritates me. How is he not affected! So in attempt to make him loose it I start to kiss down his neck. It seems to do the trick. Suddenly he’s slipping his hands up the back of my shirt and I go rigid the second he feels my back. I know it’s covered in Scars and it’s one of my biggest insecurities and he seems to notice. It breaks us both out of our reverie.   
“I’m sorry Sam I just-“   
“I think you should go to your room.” He says immediately.   
“What?” I say quietly.   
“Go to your room.” He gets off me and waits for me to get up. I get up feeling the tears stinging my eyes. Is this because of my scars. I know they’re ugly but I.. I don’t even know. He seems to notice and his face softens but there’s anger bubbling to the surface. “Taylor I-“ I don’t let him finish before I’m running to my room and slamming the door. He’s at the door in an instant and I sink down by it.   
“Just go away Sam.” I hear him saunter away and I get up turning off the light and jump into bed and curl up under the covers. “It’s okay. You’re okay.” I realize I’m not going to be able to sleep. So like many nights before I get out of bed to go find Danis. Sneaking out of my room I walk around a few corners and I see a room and peek it open to see Dani in her bed with a book.   
“Happy birthday.” My voice cracks and her eyes shoot up instantly and soon I’m next to her in bed relaying everything and crying like many nights before. And like many nights before she starts singing me to sleep.—— I wake up to an empty bed I roll over and see it’s 10 am. Jesus. Getting up I remember it’s our birthday and carefully I run back to my room to grab the present I got Dani. I made sure to grab it when we left. I run down the hallway to find the kitchen again. When I run in I see Sam and Dean both wearing stern expressions facing each other. I don’t understand why until I see Dan leaning against the counter glaring at Sam. When they notice I’m there Sam eyes dart to me apologetically. I move my eyes from him and ignore the tears rising. I self consciously tug my long sleeve shirts hem down along with my sleeves. Dan notices and sends daggers towards Sam.   
“Happy birthday Bunny.” I say handing her the small box. She grins and slowly unwraps the wrapping paper. She opens the box and gasps and when her eyes meet mine there are tears. She holds up the necklace where a small bunny made of diamonds hangs. “Like I said, happy birthday bunny.” She runs and hugs me. When we were younger we raised a bunny for years until one day it died of a heart attack when my dad left the dog in the house. We cried for days. Plus her mom used to call her bunny, so I do it now.   
“How much did this cost!”   
“Doesn’t matter.” We took turns giving each other gifts so we had two years to save up money for gifts. I wasn’t expecting anything this year.   
“So I- uh- didn’t know it was going to be your birthdays until yesterday. But I got you some things. Dani and Taylor a key to the bunker. Andddd- hold on.” Dean runs out of the room and comes back with two knives. They were old and worn but I could tell it was expensive. “They used to be mine. But I figured, you guys might want to hunt with us and well, you need weapons so..” I let Dani hug him then I did.   
“Thank you Dean.”   
“Can we talk Taylor?” Sam says. Dani and Dean quietly walk from the room.   
“No. I’m done talking. I’m done trying. I-“ my voice breaks in tears, “I hate my scars. I don’t need you to hate them too.” I start to walk away and he grabs my arm.  
“I don’t hate them.” My facade falters. “I have plenty of my own. Not from the same thing of course, but those aren’t your fault. My girlfriend Jess, was killed a year ago. By a demon. The same way and the same one that killed my mom. Two of the most important women in my life. And I- I don’t want that to happen to you. And I’m scared. And I’m cowardly. But I don’t want that to happen to anyone. So I’m sorry. I know I made you cry on your birthday. Please forgive me? I’ll do better.” I take a deep breath and notice the tears in his eyes. Instead of answering I just hug him. Eventually my feet start to hurt from being on my toes so I start to pull away from the moose of a man. Instead of letting me go he lifts me up so my legs are wrapped around him and sets me on the counter so we can hug for even longer. And I realize my shirt is wet and that he must be crying. I pull his face away from my shoulder and look into his eyes. They aren’t as bright of a green as Deans but with tears they almost are. I wipe the tears of his face and just hold his face in my hands while he has his hands on either side of me on the counter.   
“I’m not going anywhere moose. You got that?” He nods then smiles and very gingerly kisses me on my nose and it makes me laugh. “So if you didn’t get me a present I can think of one thing you can give me.”  
“I didn’t... and what’s that?” I lean in real close to his lips as if I’m going to kiss him and then go “your flannels lumberjack.” And I jump off the counter running through the halls to his room. Ha im gonna steal alllll his shirts.


	6. Chapter 6 ~Dani~

When I wake up in the morning at 8 like I usually do I feel a back pressed against my own and remember the nights events. I almost forget we’re at the bunker of some secret supernatural hunters. Which is sad if you think about it. What happened last night with Taylor was so normal it blocked out everything else and made life normal. But I was happier here. That was better than normal. But aside from that, It was time to go deal with that incompetent moose. Carefully sitting up and climbing out of bed I walk to Deans room across the hall. I open the door and just admire him for a few seconds. He’s in boxer briefs and a t shirt and he looks so beautiful asleep. The memories of last night when he showed me my room come back and I find myself grinning like the Cheshire Cat. We sat in our pajamas for hours just watching The Vampire Diaries. Listening to Dean complain and say that those vampires weren’t realistic at all was hilarious. Especially when you realized it was saved to “my list”.   
“It’s my guilty pleasure. Oh and Dr. Sexy M.D.” We has fangirled over things and honestly I’d never felt so comfortable around someone since Taylor. And every few minutes we’d kiss, or he’d run his thumb along the back of our entwined hands.   
“You going to wake me up or just enjoy the view?” He grumbled from bed.   
“I don’t know I was kind of enjoying the view.” I said doing a small cat whistle. He laughs and Oof I want to kiss him. “Anyways I have a problem.”  
“Hm?”  
“Taylor came into my room sobbing because after kissing her, and feeling her scars Sam kicked her out of his room. Like told her to leave. And I’m assuming her scars weren’t the reason. So if you could talk to him?”   
“Yeah. He’s.. he doesn’t have luck when it comes to women he loves. I can’t say anything that’s for him to tell her and you but I’ll talk to him.—— Once Sam had asked to talk to Taylor Dean and I had politely excused ourselves.   
“You think it’s gonna go well?” I ask as we’re walking back to his room.  
“I can see it. He really likes her. He’ll make it work.”   
“Good.”   
“So I was thinking some training? I want to take you on your first hunt soon. Wait.” He looks at me abruptly forcing me to face him. “Do you want to hunt? Because I never got the choice. I wouldn’t force you. I was forced. I love it but I could have had a life. I love saving lives and all. But I mean you don’t have to hunt if you don’t want I can alwa-“ He was talking a mile a minute and I had to put my hand over his mouth so I could talk.  
“Yes Dean.” He grinned under my hand and grabbed it and pulled me down the hall to the shooting range.   
“Okay so you just aim and-“ I rolled my eyes and shot the gun expertly. He was stunned into silence and I laughed.  
“Taylor and I know how to shoot. Quite good actually. Range Club.” I shrugged and put the silver pistol down. “Self Defense is important. If I wanted to I could take you down.” I shrugged again.  
“I doubt it.” He laughed. I squinted at him and he squinted back then was pulling me down the hall again towards another room. In this one there was a mat and dummies all around the room.   
“Let’s go.” I grinned and stood straight up.   
“I’m in my pajamas Dean.” He shrugged. Fine. I pulled my shirt over my head showing my blue sports bra I wore to bed, then pulled my pajama pants down to show my spandex.   
“That’s cheating.”  
“Says the man in pajama pants that barely hang on his hips.” He looked down and smiled and I took that as my chance. I ran up and hit the back of his knee with my foot making him kneel then wrapped my arm around his neck putting pressure on his back until he was pinned the floor then took his other arm and pinned it under my leg. I leaned down to whisper in his ear. “What was that again?”   
“Fine. Again.” Needless to say I won 7/10. On the last one he cheated. I had Dean pinned under me when he said something quietly.  
“What did you say?” I leaned down to hear him better when he used that to his advantage to flip me and put me under him. I started to struggle but he leaned into my ear and whispered;   
“I said; you look really really sexy when you’re being aggressive.” I stopped struggling under neath him and felt his breath on my ear. He gently nuzzled right under my ear and I lost all my breath. He trailed slow kisses down my neck to my collar bone before sitting up and going; “I win.” I then shoved him off me and walked out the door. As soon as I was in the hallway I was pushed against the wall and flipped around to have Dean two inches from me.  
“What? No thank you?”  
“For what exactly?” Once again green on green.  
“I called you sexy.”  
“You also cheated.”  
“It’s not cheating. It’s using your resources.”   
“Yeah okay.” He sighs then carefully leans in and kisses me. Immediately I feel my heart fail. I kiss him back hungrily pushing him into the wall on the other side of the hallway. He opens the random door and luckily it’s a bedroom where Dean pushes me down and climbed on top of me all without breaking the kiss. I reach up to tug at the hairs on the back of his neck. He groans into my mouth so I pull harder and he groans again. Using this weak point to my advantage I flip him under me and pin his arms and legs down. “I win.” Dean flips his head back against the bed and sighs. I smile climbing off him knowing he’s going to be grumpy but being too satisfied with myself to care. I carefully roam the halls looking for Taylor. Eventually I find her in her room stuffing a bunch of clothes into her closet and drawers.   
“Where did you get all those?” I say pushing her door open.  
“I stole them all from Sam.” She turns grinning. “Well he gave me ones he doesn’t wear. And I took the rest.”   
“Jesus. His clothes are going to go down to your thighs Taylor.”   
“Kinda the point. Anyways how are you and Dean.”   
“He didn’t think I could take him in a wrestling match.” Taylor laughs out loud because she gets it. We took self defense for a long time. “Plus he wants to take us on our first hunt.”   
“When?”  
“When he finds one.”  
“Alright. Cool.” Taylor finishes and plops down on her bed. I came and lay next to her.  
“How are you?” She sighs staring at the ceiling.  
“I’m good. Happy. I really am.” I roll over and lay on top of her.   
“Good. I was worried I’d have to beat Sam.” She tries pushing me off her then gives up.  
“His girlfriend and their mother were killed my demons.” I sit up to look at her.  
“Demons are a thing?” She nods. “Jesus. The same one?”  
“Yeah. That’s why he is scared of me. He thinks I’ll wind up dead too.”  
“I can understand that.” Suddenly we hear a deep gravely voice ring through the halls.  
“Sam?! Dean?!”   
“I wonder why Cas is here.” Taylor says getting up. She wanders into the hall and we find him almost immediately. “You know you could call for us too.”   
“I do not know you well. I thought it would be considered rude.”  
“Well it’d be polite to acknowledge us.” I say under my breath but he seems to hear nd become irritated.   
“Where are Sam and Dean?” He asks again.  
“I don’t know what do you need?” Taylor asks.  
“Well seen as you are not hunters and I’m assuming they’ll be leaving you soon. None of your business, as the kids say.” I’m about to yell at the angel when both Sam and Dean come down the hallway. “Ah Sam, Dean I need to talk to you.”   
“Okay. Come on.” He signals for us to follow them and I can’t help the smirk that spread across my face at Cas’s annoyed expression.   
“This is quite a sensitive matter are you sure you want them to know?” Cas says to Dean.  
“Yeah. They are hunters in training they deserve to know.” Cas scowl deepens and I feel Taylor grip my hand to try and keep from laughing.   
“I have located the first blade.” Both Taylor and I take a breath. We’d heard about the first blade from Bobby. It was a myth. Wasn’t it?


	7. Chapter 7 ~Taylor~

I was laying in my room with Sam watching tv and listening to his strong heart beat. I don’t know what we were watching, it was some random documentary, and I knew Sam wasn’t paying attention because he was looking for cases. When he slid his hand down my side to rest his hand on my hip I squeaked and sat up. Sam looked over at me confused before he realized what he did.   
“You’re ticklish.”   
“Sam no!” He sets down his laptop and starts advancing towards me.   
“Oh yesss.” I squeal and run out of the room. He chases after me but I’m smaller and quicker. I run into the kitchen and grab onto a shirtless Dean and hold him between Sam and I.   
“Woah woah what did I just get dragged into! Also nice look Taylor.” I realize I’m just wearing one of Sam’s flannels and underwear and blush.   
“Hey! You got your own!” Sam yells making me laugh.  
“Oh I know.” Dean winks and I use Sam’s distraction to run into the war room. Sam chases me and I slip to the opposite side of the table so there’s a barrier.  
“Sam stop it!”   
“I like chasing you. You look adorable laughing.” He says his eyes searching my face.   
“You’re impossible!” I lead him far enough around the table so I can run back through the kitchen. I’m nearly to my room when Sam catches up to me and pulls me back by my waist tickling me. “No! S-s-Sam stop!” I have tears in my eyes from laughing so hard. I wiggle out of his arms and run into my room but before I can close the door Sam runs in closing the door behind him. I back up against the wall putting space between the two of us. Something changes in his eyes and soon he’s stalking forward and pinning me up against the wall. And the following kiss is ravenous. I pull him down to my height and after a few seconds he picks me up wrapping my legs around him. He started to kiss down my neck and I wrapped my arms around his neck even tighter. He pulled me off the wall and pushed me down onto the bed. He climbed onto the bed and I closed my eyes waiting for him to continue. When he didn’t I opened my eyes to look at him. He was smirking down at me straddling my hips.   
“W-what?” My voice was still shaky. He leaned down and whispered into my ear.  
“I will not give you want Taylor.” Then he gently bit my earlobe before pulling back and climbing off me walking out of the room. It took me a second to realize what just happened. That little jerk.—— I walk back into the kitchen finally presentable. I heard voices from the war room so I went in and plopped down at the table with the rest of them.   
“So there is four people who were found in separate allies all with their heart seemingly clawed out and missing.” Sam says.  
“So werewolf?” I grunt still annoyed with the douche on the other side of the table. Sam smiles knowing the reason for my attitude before Dean answers.  
“Yeah it is. All right everyone go get packed we leave soon.” We all get up and I go to the kitchen to get water before going to my room to pack. When I was done I went out grabbing an apple out of the kitchen and walking over to the stairs where everyone else was grabbing their bags. Taking a bite out of my apple I hiked my bag further up on my shoulder and went to walk up the stairs. I felt someone yank at my back pack and I went stumbling backwards.   
“Where do you think you’re going?” Sam asks.  
“On the hunt?” I say like he’s dumb.  
“Uh no.”  
“I don’t need your permission Sam.” I snapped back. I start to walk back up the stairs before Sam grabs my backpack and pulls me back again.  
“I said no.”  
“Sam she can go.” Dean says stepping into the room.  
“No she can’t.”   
“You’re not in control of me Sam!” I yell back at him.  
“You love under this roof so currently yes I am!” He yelled back stepping closer to me.   
“Sam just let her go.” Dean says again.  
“This isn’t your business Dean!”  
“Well since it’s Dean car I think it is.” Dani says stepping in.   
“Fine.” Sam says letting Dean and Dani go first. As soon as they’re out the door Sam grabs my wrist and handcuffs me to the railing. “You’re not going. Cas will come check up on you!” He starts walking up the stairs and there are tears in my eyes as not only rejection but anger fill my heart.  
“You can’t leave me here!” I say my voice cracking. He keeps walking so I scream again. “I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS SAM WINCHESTER!” He seems to pause but continues. So I throw my apple with impeccable aim and hit him in the back of the head. He turns around glaring.  
“You’ll get over it.”   
“No-no Sam please. You- you can’t- I.” He slams the door shut locking it. I drop to the floor the beginning of a panic attack starting. I start pulling at the cuff trying to get it off. I can’t breath and I’m yanking at the cuff. My wrist starts bleeding but I can’t help it I keep pulling. I can’t be bound. I can’t be trap. No. No. Memories come flooding back to when my dad locked me away in my room because he didn’t want to deal with me. I start yanking on the cuff like it was my old bedroom door as panic begins to get even worse. All that’s flashing before my eyes are memories I suppressed.   
“No, no, no, no, no.” I keep muttering pulling on the cuff. My wrist is bleeding down my arm at this point. My vision is going black from fear. I start screaming I can’t help it. I haven’t had a panic attack this bad since a little over 7 months ago when my dad had locked me in our storm cellar. I start rocking still pulling at the cuff. I can’t breathe. I try to gasp for air but all that comes out is shallow breaths. Suddenly there’s a sound and there’s a man in front of me but I barely pay attention to him as my mind starts going blank. 

~Castiel~  
I had gone to check on Taylor and let her out of the cuffs as Sam had asked. When i showed up I was horrified by what I saw. Taylor was on the floor staring into space rocking and taking short constant breaths. But her wrist was the worst. Her wrist was above her attached to the railing by a handcuff where she was yanking as hard as she could to get it out, she didn’t seem aware of the pain she must be causing herself as streams of blood were flowing down her arm. Anger boiled in me at Sam. How dare he leave her? He did this to her. I ran to Taylor trying to get her to look at me. She just clutches herself tighter and flinched as I touched her. Realizing she wasn’t going to calm down I put her to sleep and caught her as she relaxed in my arms. Jesus. What had this kid been through. As I lay her head in my lap in the couch and feel her heartbeat slow my curiosity gets the better of me and I reach a hand down to flip through her memories. At first I just see Dani. Memories and memories of Dani, so I push a little harder and the floodgates that open are enough to shock me back into reality for a second. Not only seeing everything her dad had done to her but all the times Dani had protected her made me feel bad for the previous ways I had treated them. I was ignorant and didn’t like any humans aside from my human family. It was easy to see why she was terrified of being bound to a place. Slowly I slid Taylors head off my lap onto a pillow on the couch and laid a blanket over her before picking up the phone.  
“Dean. If you are going to leave a human behind on a hunt handcuffed to the stair railing make sure she isn’t traumatized and will have a panic attack that sends her mental health down the crapper, as you say, the second you leave her alone.” I audibly hear Dean slam on the brakes and Sam yell “what the hell Dean?!”  
“I’m sorry what?!” Dean yells clearly fuming. I hear Dani in the background asking what’s wrong and wonder if they really had no idea.   
“She was hand cuffed to the stair case have a panic attack. Did you not hear me the first time?” I say genuinely confused.   
“Sam what the hell!” I hear Dani yell. She must have heard what I said. “You said she chose not to come!”   
“No i didn’t I just said she wasn’t coming!”   
“YOU LEAVE A PERSON WHO HAS A TRACK RECORD OF AN ABUSIVE FATHER HAND CUFFED TO A STAIR RAILING AND ASSUME THEYLL BE OKAY? ARE YOU INSANE?!”   
“Woah woah! Dani! Don’t kill him yet!” I hear sounds of physical struggling before I hear Dani groan.  
“Take me back.” Dani says finally and Dean finally talks to me again.  
“We’ll be back in a few minutes.” He hangs up and I hear Taylor groan in the couch so I rush to her aid.   
“Hey Taylor are you okay? Hows your wrist?” She glances down at her wrist and tears well in her eyes.   
“It happened again didn’t it? Oh I’m so sorry you had to see that.” She puts her head in her hands as if she’s ashamed.  
“Hey no. Sam shouldn’t have done that.”  
“I never said I wasn’t mad.” She says sitting up and wiping her eyes and I smile.  
“Are you hungry?”   
“Why are you being nice all of a sudden?”  
“Because there is no reason for me to be unkind to you.”  
“Well In that case I’d like a glass of water and to lay back down..oh and can you do your healy thingy on my wrist?” I nod and grab her wrist healing it quickly before I get up to grab her water. I’m in the kitchen pouring water quietly when I hear;   
“CAS-!” I immediately fly into the room not bothering that I dropped the glass or wasted time with walking. When I walked in the room I found that Taylor was gone. No where to be found and quickly I rang Deans phone again.  
“Shes gone.”


	8. Chapter 8 ~Dani~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lots of fluff:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m trying to make them longer. Tell me what you think!

“SHES GONE?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHES GONE?!” I was practically climbing in the front seat now trying to figure out what was going on.  
“She was here! I heard her yell my name while I was getting her water and then when I flew into the room she wasn’t there anymore!” Cas yelled over the speaker. He sounded furious and scared. I dropped my tone knowing it wasn’t him I was mad at.   
“Who would want her?” Dean asked.   
“Crowley. He’s kind of mad at me still about the souls. We don’t get along.” Dean nodded and I looked at him questioningly and he gave me a look that told me he’d tell me later.   
“Alright we’re outside hold on.” Dean says but I jumped out of the car and was already running down the stairs of the bunker.  
“Who could even get in here?!” I yell.   
“The warnings burned.” Dean says.  
“He has someone powerful helping him.” Cas said.  
“I’m honored wings, but no. I do know where she is though.” Crowley said appearing behind me and I jumped ten feet out of my own skin. Dammit. “Hell dearie.” He said smiling at me. Suddenly he was pinned against the wall by a very angry Cas.  
“Where is she Crowley.” Cas practically spits. I see Sam’s face show a hint of jealousy at Cas’s concern and I turn to glare at him. He looks down clearly ashamed. I see a shiny thing sitting on the couch and walk over to pick it up and see what it was. It was a pair of handcuffs and one of them was coated in red. White hot anger flashed behind my eyes and I ran at Sam. Screaming.   
“DO YOU SEE THIS?! LOOK WHAT YOU DID?! HOW DARE YOU!” Dean grabbed me around my waist pulling back but Sam and Dean just looked at the cuffs I was gripping in my hand. Dean shook his head in rage looking at Sam with disappointment. I was still pulling against Dean in tears at this point. “H-how dare you!” Dean clutched me to his chest taking the cuffs from me and throwing them at Sam who looked up with tears clearly glistening in his eyes. “Don’t you dare cry. You did that to her. Fix it by finding her.” He nods and gets to work. I turn where Castiel still has Crowley pinned to the wall.  
“Where is she?!”   
“Let me go and I’ll help you.” Hesitantly Castiel loosens his grip on the King of Hell. Fixing his tie Crowley began to speak.  
“She’s at a warehouse on the corner of Reed and Licklen. I’d hurry. Abandon has her.” Then he’s suddenly gone and I’m packing weapons into my bag.   
“We need a plan.” Dean sighs.  
“I have a plan. Go in and save my best friend. And let her kill Sam herself.” I say glaring at Sam once again.   
“I’m sorry.”   
“Sorry is NOT good enough Sam.” I walk into the kitchen and Dean follows next  
“How bad was it for her to do something like..that.” He says referring to the cuffs. I sigh and lean against the counter.   
“Last time I found her in a state close to being able to stand that pain without flinching was when her dad locked her in the storm cellar. I was gone all day at work and she had a project to do. I left her at my house but apparently her dad showed and dragged her out of the house after knocking her out and when she woke up she was in the storm cellar. It had been raining and she was scared to go down the stairs because there had been snakes and poisonous spiders and not to mention no light with pointy objects. So she sat and beat against the door until she broke most of her knuckles and most of the bones in her hands. Not to mention she had a cold from the rain.” I shuddered at the memory of the blank look in her eyes. “When I didn’t find her at home I went to her house to hear weakly saying help over and over again. When I let her out her dad had thrown a glass bottle at me and got me in the leg.” I lifted up my sweatpants, that I planned on wearing on the drive to our previous hunt which we had put Garth on, to show the long scar across my calf. “The only one who believed us was our school counselor, but everyone saw her dad as a good man. Our moms as bad people for sinning. I’m the end I sat by the door every night for three days until he left town again.” I remembered the screams of Taylors nightmares and grimaced. “It wasn’t the only time she was locked up. For days sometimes. I couldn’t always get to her. Not without being killed. That’s why I’m putting this on Sam so hard. I finally built her back up Dean.” I looked up with tears in my eyes. Dean hugged me tightly crushing me into him. He pulled back and sent his lips crashing on mine for a few seconds.  
“You’re sage okay? Now let’s go get Taylor.” I smiled and when I turned around I saw Sam looking in the doorway. I knew he had heard the story and damn right he should have.   
“I- I didnt know.”   
“All you’ve done is screw with her Sam. Fix it. Or I’ll end it for her.” Soon we were all stuffed in the car on our way to save Taylor. —— we pulled up at the warehouse Crowley was talking about two hours later. We weaponed up and walked toward the entrance. Suddenly there were dozens of Demons and Cas screamed for us to close our eyes. Even behind my eyelids I saw the bright light. When I opened my eyes I saw the shadows of all the human forms imprinted on the wall. I didn’t know if it was cool or scary. I settled for cool. We walked inside on high alert. When i heard Taylor scream I had to fight all my primal instincts and go into hunter mode. I couldn’t help her if I was dead. Dean put his hand on my shoulder comfortingly and it made me feel better. We rounded a corner right in time to see Taylor spit blood into a red headed woman’s face. A woman who I assumed was Abadon. She seemed furious and then sent another slash of a silvery blade across Taylors torso and she whimpered in pain. I turned to look at Dean and he nodded. We worked our way around one side, Sam and Cas the other, sticking to the shadows of the big room. When we were behind Abadon Cas sprung out killing both of her guards. Dean shot Abadon which made it to where she couldn’t move.   
“Devils Trap bullets.” He grinned clearly proud. I rushed past her trying to unbuckle all the places Taylor was strapped to the board. She was barely conscious and when I picked her I was immediate covered in blood. I almost fell under head dead weight when Sam ran up and grabbed her and carried her princess style tears falling from his eyes.   
“Cas.” My voice started to break but he understood what I wanted. He walked up to Taylor and out two fingers to her forehead focusing. Then I heard the clean chop of a head and saw Dean wipe his blade as Abadons head fell off her body. I grimaced but felt a sense of relief. I looked back at Taylor and saw her eyes flutter open.   
“Put me down.” She immediately said to Sam.  
“Taylor-“   
“Not right now Sam.” He put her down and she walked over to me and gave me a hug bear hug and I cried into her shoulder.   
“I was so scared!” I yelled at her pushing her.  
“You were scared!” I just held her in a death grip again and only pulled away when Dean said we had to go. Taylor walked over to Cas and hugged him tightly. He seemed awkward at first and then quickly hugged her back. I didn’t miss the look of jealousy on Sam’s face and took actual joy in it. Even though Cas and Taylor would never be more than friends. Dean grabbed my hand and I entwined my fingers with his. —— We were in the car and I was in the front with Dean and Cas, Taylor, and Sam were in the back. Taylor was in the middle, and as much as she wanted to ignore Sam she fell asleep and he eventually moved her head down his lap she she could lay more comfortably. Dean and I were holding hands on the gear stick and I was absently rubbing my thumb against his rough hands. —— When we got back to the bunker Taylor immediately went to lay down and Cas followed her. Sam sat down in the library looking at something in his laptop so I went to my room. I knew Dean was following me so when I got to me room I turned around and pulled him into the room kissing him wildly. I kicked the door shut and fumbled around until I locked it. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he gripped my hips pulling me as close to him as he could. I heard him practically growl as he tangled his hands in my head and I lead him to the bed.   
“Wait- are you sure?” Dean said looking me in my eyes.  
“I love you.” I blurted and my cheeks heated up at the confession. Deans face lit up into a face splitting grin.  
“I love you too.” He kisses me again and my heart felt like it was going to burst with joy as he laughed when I laughed as he caught the ticklish part of my neck. “You’re beautiful.” He stayed as he kissed my neck once. “You’re smart.” Kiss. “You make me happy.” Kiss. “I never thought I’d feel like this.” Kiss. “Hunters aren’t supposed to be happy.” Kiss. “But I am.” And finally he kissed me on the lips. Tears sprang to my eyes and he kissed them away before kissing me again tenderly. When I tangled my fingers into his hair the kiss became way more passionate. He groaned before rolling so he was on top of me. I looked into his emerald eyes and I never stopped the entire time.—— I rolled over and yawned feeling a warm body naked next to mine and I curled around it. I felt Dean grin against my head in I looked up making contact with his lips.  
“Thank you.” I said.  
“For?”  
“Asking me.”   
“I told you. You’re different.”   
“Why?”   
“I don’t know. You make me feel different.”  
“I’m going to take that as a good thing.”   
“It is.” I yawned again and stood up. There were finger print bruises on my hips and I gasped and then giggled.  
“Did you do this on purpose?” I looked at him. He had a mischievous look in his eyes and a lazy half smile.   
“Maybe.” I turned around and smacked him but in reality I didn’t mind. He had probably had scratches for days on his back anyways. I picked up his flannel and a pair of my shorts and threw them on before walking out of the room. I stretched as I walked into the kitchen and saw Sam sitting at the table glaring daggers at Taylor and Cas who were sitting on the couch watching “Arrow”.   
“You have to press play Cas!” She laughed and Cas made an “ohhh” sound before pressing play again. Even though Sam pissed me off I felt bad for the dude. Taylor was just avoiding Sam. I knew even though she was mad she mainly felt rejected. He told her she couldn’t come. I walked over to the table plopping down across the table from Sam. He jumped up startled.  
“What’s up Dani?” He asked skeptically.   
“Stop sulking.”  
“I’m not.”  
“I’ve seen the way you looked at Taylor and Cas all day. He found her. Made her feel better. She bonds with people who do that to her. It’s nothing more than that. She’ll be close friends with Cas from now on. And that’s your fault and you have to deal with that. But she doesn’t like more than one person at a time. Taylor doesn’t like to be controlled. Don’t try to. Or you’ll lose her. Fix it. Or you will loose her.” I say standing up plopping down next to Taylor and putting her legs in my lap as she had her head against Cas’s shoulder. I saw that Cas was wearing actual clothes. A red jacket with a green shirt underneath and sweatpants. Taylor saw me looking.  
“The trench coat was uncomfortable.” I giggled and Cas rolled his eyes.   
“Taylor can you help me research for a new case?” Sam said from the kitchen. I smiled. She became serious but got up walking over to where Sam was sitting.   
“Finally.” Cas said. “I love having her around but she was miserable without Sam.” I nodded.  
“I know.” Dean came and sat in front of you on the floor and you slowly ran your hands through his hair.   
“I freaking love this show.” I grinned.  
“Don’t get me or Taylor started on any of these.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this a few days ago. Slipped my mind to post. Feedback goes a long way my friends;)

“I don’t think that’s our type of thing Sam.” I say referring to the article he had on his laptop. “I mean we can keep and eye on it but those teeth marks on the body don’t look inhuman.”

“Yeah you’re probably right.” He says frowning. Suddenly there’s a whoosh and I whip around in my chair to see a man with sandy blonde hair that was down to just below his ears standing behind me. 

“Gabriel.” Cas says from the couch.

“Little brother.” I squint between the two clearly confused. 

“Oh hello who’s this?” Gabriel says grabbing my hand and planting a kiss on it. My cheeks flush red and I smile. 

“That’s Taylor, and this is Dani.” Dean says standing up to talk to Gabriel.

“Does anyone want to care to explain..?” Dani says.

“Oh yes! I’m Gabriel, or the trickster,” he winks “but don’t tell people about the Gabriel thing. I’m an archangel in...witness protection.” I nod. I look at the flowers in the middle of the table and sigh. If I had known we were having a guest I would have gotten new ones so they weren’t so... dead. 

“Mm sweetart. Flowers like these?” I turn around and see Gabriel has a dozen roses.

“Those are gorgeous!” I grab them from his hands and replace the flowers in the vase. Sam frowns but I blow it off. “Wait.” I stop in my tracks. “Did you just read my mind?” 

“Yes. I try not to but, sometimes around especially beautiful women I lose my touch.” I flush again and Sam scoffs and stands up. “Oh, Sammy’s quite mad at me.” He says when Sam is gone. I squint clearly confused. Sam had been practically ignoring me for days since the protection plan gone wry. “He’s not ignoring you candy cane.” I roll my eyes and laugh. 

“Why are you here Gabriel?” Castiel asks. 

“I can’t just come see my little brother?” 

“Save it Gabriel what are you up to?” Dean says downing the rest of the beer in his hand. 

“Well you see-“

“Someone’s after you and you need a place to stay?” Dean inquires. 

“And who says you’re just a pretty face Deano?!” Dean rolls his eyes and goes and sits down pulling Dani onto his lap. “Any who I’ll go find a room to keep myself occupied.” I smile at Gabriel who bows and winks at me before leaving the room. 

“Looks like Gabriel found his new infatuation.” Cas says and I throw an empty water bottle at his head to which he turns around and grins. “That was rude Taylor.”

“I was born rude Castiel.” I say drawing out the L. He laughs and it shakes his whole frame.

“I’m gonna go watch Doctor Who!” I yell before taking off down the hallway to which Dani and Cas yell;

“Hey! You can’t get ahead of the rest of us!” They both followed me down the hallway and soon all three of us were on my bed watching Doctor Who. I was in between Cas’s legs with my head against his chest using him as a chair and Dani was doing the same to me.—— We spent most of the afternoon like that until Dean came in the room to get Dani for a hunt. 

“Can I come?” I said pouting.

“Actually Taylor-“ my eyes went wide.

“Oh no it’s cool nevermind you guys have fun don’t die. I’m serious Dean she comes back injured your head is off your head.” Dean noticeably gulps and nods. Once they leave I hop of the bed and pause Doctor Who.

“I’m gonna go shower Cas. If you turn on the TV I’ll smite you.” 

“I’m the only one who can-“

“ILL SMITE YOU!” I yell down the hallway. When I walk into the kitchen, to get my shampoo out of the grocery bag on the counter, I’m still smiling until I see Sam’s arms wrapped around a woman with black hair. She kisses his cheek and he grins and my steps betray me and I almost fall on my face barely grabbing the counter to stop myself.

“Oh... hey Taylor. This is Eileen.” I nod and wave slightly.

“Nice to meet you Taylor.” I immediately recognize why her voice is off. She’s deaf. 

“Nice to meet you too.” I sign back to her and she visibly relaxes.

“So glad you can sign, that makes it easier to talk to two people.” I raise a questioning brow at Sam who shrugs and wraps his arm around her waist.

“I had to communicate with her somehow. She’s going to be staying for a few days.” Oh so they’re. Oh. Ouch. There’s a sharp pain in my chest and I try not to wince when I recognize heart ache. 

“Oh well, I- uh- i- I need to do something.” I say and walk out of the room back down the hall where I run into Gabriel.

“Woah slow down their Lollypop, where you going?” When he notices the fresh tears brewing in my eyes he clearly dives into my head and I can feel it. “Oh cherry.” He says pulling me into a hug. I wrap my arms around him and he keeps one arm around my shoulder as he walks with me back to my room. “You know sweetart there’s a certain friend of the Winchester’s I think you’d get along with. Hold on.” Suddenly Gabriel appears with a redhead who looks bewildered. She looks around the room and groans.

“Seriously Gabriel? You couldn’t even ask. Where are the boys? Who are you?” She says. She’s wearing a Yoda shirt and I can already tell I’ll get along with this girl. 

“Sorry Charlie. This here is Taylor. Her and her best friend Dani recently got caught up with those lumberjacks. Taylor here is upset and her personality matches yours. So I have made you a new friend red head.” Charlie sighs and looks annoyed but then turns to me.

“Sorry, Charlie, Gabriel shouldn’t have dragged you here.”

“It’s okay. If your upset and with the Winchester’s something must have happened. And...” she looks at me then smiles, “judging by your looks and how you look emotionally something happened with Sam.” My jaw dropped. “I know my boys well. You’re a Sam girl. Come, come.” She then takes me into my room by my guidance and I spend the rest of the evening with her, Castiel, and Gabriel.—— I wake up in the middle of the night to my phone buzzing. Gabriel is sitting in recliner in the corner of my room watching tv and I’m snuggled into Cas’s lap with Charlie using my thighs as a pillow.

“I got it Taylor go back to sleep.” Gabriel says answering the phone. “Hello Sam.” Gabriel shorts and replies but I’m too tired to notice when he makes a comment along the lines of. “Well we’re having a sleepover.” —— When I yawn and wake up I realize there’s no one around me and it’s 11 in the morning. I hadn’t sleep that good in days and it honestly felt great. Something tells me it had to do with both angels grace and a sea of nightmares. But I couldn’t complain. It was a kind thing for them to do. I found my phone on my nightstand and automatically reached for it. 

“Compromised.” Was all the text from Dean said and my heart sank. The police had either caught them or were on their trail. Our trail. Dammit. I sat up in bed and realized I was still wearing my clothes from yesterday so I pulled out a big t shirt and threw it on. I thought about putting on shorts over my boy shorts underwear but then I got lazy and walked out. Nobody was going to care anyways. 

“Sammmm?!” I yelled when I saw that he wasn’t in his room. I rounded the corner and ran smack into Eileen who was wearing practically the same thing I was except with actual pajama pants. I was wearing Sam’s shirt. Dammit I knew it was too big to be mine.

“Where’s Sam?” I signed to her. I ignored the tug in my heart when she pointed to her room and walked in fuming. 

“Dani and Dean have been compromised.” He’s sitting without a shirt on the bed and I roll my eyes dramatically. 

“I know.” He says nonchalantly. He has a cold look in his eye as he takes in my appearance. I suddenly feel extremely self conscious and wrap my arms around myself.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” I snap. This isn’t something you just keep to yourself.

“I was busy.” He says gesturing to himself. I just start laughing. It’s a painful laugh and it keeps me from crying. “What?” 

“You know Sam. Instead of telling me you were scared to be with me you could have just told me you weren’t interested. Clearly it doesn’t bother you as much as you made it seem like it does. Wouldn’t have been the first time I was rejected Sam.” I say the last sentence speed walking down the hall. I felt a tight grip on my arm that spun me around to face him.

“You have no right to be mad! You were with Gabriel having a ‘sleepover’ right?” I opened my eyes wide at him.

“Yeah. Gabriel, Castiel, and Charlie. Where we stayed up all night and watched Doctor Who!” His angry face faltered before falling completely. “Oh my god. You slept with her as payback didn’t you?! For all that talk about Dean being the player, you sure are a lot like him.” I say as I snatch my arm from his grasp and walk down the hall way. Screw him. Dishonor on him and his cow. The thought almost makes me laugh. Almost. I pull out my phone and call Dani.

“Hey Taylor.” Dani says.

“What happened?” 

“We were at a murder scene by our monster and the cops showed. Didn’t catch us but our prints are there still I’m sure.” I slump down in one of the kitchen chairs rubbing the bridge of my nose.

“Come home.”

“We can’t lead them to the bunker.” I sigh knowing they’re right but wishing she wasn’t. 

“What’re you gonna do.” 

“We’ll discuss that in a little. For now tell me what’s bothering you so bad.” So I explained everything. I forgot how much I loved the talks between Dani and myself. And by the time I was done there were tears going down my cheeks I hadn’t noticed before.

“So yeah.”

“Jesus. Sam’s being stupid. He really does like you yanno?”

“I don’t know.” She sighs and hums a quick goodbye before hanging up. As I walk down the hallways I see Eileen hugging Sam and carrying luggage. She smiles at me as she walks past and I nod in a silent goodbye. Sam looks at me as I walk past him down the hallway and before he has the time to grab me or say anything I brush past him and then I’m suddenly dressed and on a fair ground standing next to Gabriel, Castiel, and Charlie. 

“Surprise Candy Cane.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got emotional, it was supposed to be funny, but music plays with my feelings. It’s longer than usual tell me what you guys think. Feedback!:)

“This has witch written all over it.” I say tossing the hex bag to Dean.

“She must have really pissed it off then. Cutting out your own heart. Damn.” I throw a book at him for the sound of almost awe he has. “Hey!” We wander around for a bit more making sure there are no more hex bags. We’re looking through shelves when we suddenly see flashlights shine through the window and looking at each other we book it towards the back of the house.

“Hey! Get back here!” An officer yells. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. Was on a loop in my head. Our fingerprints were everywhere. Dean had forgotten the gloves at the motel. We didn’t think it’d matter we thought we could wipe everything down. We booked it around a corner where Dean pulled me by my arm forcing me to jump a fence before the caught up. We continued to run until we couldn’t run any longer. Thank god it was walking distance so we hadn’t brought the impala. But it was still a 2 mile walking distance. I don’t run. 

“Damn it Dean. The one time! The one time we forget the gloves!” I say panting and slamming the motel room door shut. Dean pauses for a second before scanning his pockets. 

“I never thought about that Dani.” He pulls out a snake tail looking thing. “Bad luck charm. Whoever it’s on, has bad luck. We must have met the witch already! They knew we were onto them!” We turn to look at each other at the same time.

“The barista.” 

“I should have known!” Dean says and plops down on the bed. Using Deans phone I sent Taylor and Sam a quick text saying “Compromised.” And then I walked over to Dean stood between his legs and wrapped my arms around him.

“Don’t blame yourself.” I say running my fingers through his hair lightly. He sighs and then pulls me closer to him.

“Lay with me?” I smile.

“Of course.” He looks up at me green eyes shinning. Neither one of us moves though. I slide my hands from his hair to lightly place my hands on either side of his face. He leans into my touch slightly and a small smile plays on my lips. “I’m going to have to turn myself in.” He says looking back down.

“No.” His eyes shoot back up to mine. “You can’t do that.” I say shaking my head.

“The police have been looking for me and Sam before. They’ll find out it was me. I can say I forced you to be involved. If I turn myself in they won’t go looking for Sam.” His voice was barely above a whisper now and he was looking back at the ground. 

“Hey.” I said forcing his eyes to meet mine again. “You’re not going to do this alone then. If you say you took me theyll ask where Taylor is. She left with me. If I say that we ran off, and Taylor left because she didn’t want to be involved they both get left out. And you..” I bend down so we’re sitting at the same level, “you and I will be together. We’ll go through it together.” 

“No Dani. I can’t- I won’t let you do that.” 

“You don’t have a choice here Dean. We do it together or not at all. I- I love you Dean Winchester.” It was my turn to look down at the ground. Dean always had a reputation with being a ladies man. This was scary. Suddenly I was being pulled back into Dean’s arms and he was crushing me to his chest.

“I love you too Danielle Salvatore.” I look up at him and crash my lips to his. “I’ve been through Apocalypses, faced the devil himself and his brothers, but nothing scares me more than the thought of you being hurt Danielle. I’ll treat you good I promise, will you- uh- be my girlfriend Dani?” I couldn’t help but giggle. 

“If that’s how you ask me to be your girlfriend can’t imagine you proposing to someone.” 

“Hopefully that someone is you.” My heart skips a beat at his words and then my lips crash to his once again. 

“Such a ladies man Mr. Winchester.” I mumble against his lips. I get a small mm back before he’s laying us both down. And then I’m trapped underneath him and he’s pulling back and smirking at me.

“I’m gonna make this fun, Dani. If this is the last night I get with you, it’s gonna be the best.” I feel my cheeks heat up and the rest of the night, well it really was the best.—— Sure enough when we woke up in the morning there was an APB our for both Dean and me. I knew it was coming. But it was still weird seeing my face on the website and heading my name over the police dispatch radio. It was almost surreal. I started Getting out of the bed after laying there all day and my whole body felt sore and I smiled. But still My heart felt heavy. I had just gotten Off the phone with Taylor. I couldn’t tell her the plan yet. I know- I just know how she’s going to react on the phone. But I’m more worried about her panic attacks and anxiety. Shes never been without me, and she has panic attacks a few times a week and Cas can’t always help. I wouldn’t admit it but I was more terrified of that than jail. And Sam. Jesus. I sigh before standing up and falling back down because of the ache in the lower half of my body. Dean who was sitting at the table on his laptop grins and laughs. 

“Shut up Dean.” I say still grinning.

“I told you last night if you didn’t want it rough-“ he starts to say.

“Yes yes I know Dean. But I did. Don’t see me complaining do you?” I say ruffling his hair as I walk over the counter to grab food. He laughs again and I walk over and sit on his lap looking at the computer where he was keeping tabs on the polices progress on us. 

“That was fast.”

“They’ve been onto Sam and me for years. But for some reason, we always wind up dead. And then back alive. They’re completely baffled.” He says laughing slightly. 

“They’re calling us Bonnie and Clyde.” I say grinning down at him. 

“Oh do they have that right. But we’re not maniacs.. well they would see us as maniacs. But in reality we’re just” Kiss. “A lot” Kiss. “Smarter.” 

“As much as I would love to continue this..” being cut off as he kisses me again. “Like I said as much as I would love to continue this, we have to tell Sam and Taylor. And we have to turn ourselves in right after that. So they can’t beat us to it or stop us.” He nods and sighs.

“They’re going to be so mad.”

“I know.” I grab my phone off the table and dial Sam’s number. 

“Hey Dani what’s up?”

“Well I have a few things to tell you. Starting off with IF YOU TREAT TAYLOR LIKE THAT AGAIN I WILL PERSONALLY CUT OFF YOUR-“ 

“OKAYYYY” Dean says grabbing the phone from my hands. I pout and roll my eyes but he just kisses my cheek. “Is Taylor there?” 

“No.”

“What do you mean no?” I snap.

“Gabriel took her, Castiel, and Charlie to some fair. I really don’t like him.”

“He treats Taylor better.” I mutter.

“I heard that.”

“You were meant to!” I yell over the phone. Dean lightly smacks my butt to get me to quiet down and I blush and stop talking. 

“Well we kind of need her there.” Dean says

“She won’t listen to me I’ve already tried praying them back, but she’s kind of- uh- pissed at me.” Dean looks pointedly at me daring me to say something. I stick my tongue out at him and stick my middle finger up at the phone and Dean smiles.

“Alright well, sorry buddy your gonna have to tell her then. So it turns out this hunt was a witch...” Dean tells Sam the whole story but I zone out for most of it. “So we’re going to turn ourselves in.” There’s a few moments of silence on the other end of the phone.

“Wait, What, Why?” Sam says.

“We need to protect you and Taylor. And if they continue to hunt us they’ll look for you. And we won’t let that happen.” Dean says. I didn’t realize there were tears falling down my face until Dean turns my face to look at him and wipes my tears from my face with a questioning look. I shake my head and mouth “later.”. 

“Dean, no.” 

“I have to Sam. But I need you to take care of Taylor, and the bunker AND YOU TAKE CARE OF MY DAMN CAR! YOU COME GET IT AND YOU CHERISH IT IF YOU ADD AN IPOD DECK TO IT AGAIN ILL BEAT YOUR FACE IN. But also you- you be happy. I need you to finish this case because we won’t get the chance.” Suddenly the name of our motel comes across the radio and Dean and I look at each other. “I love you man, take care of our family. And you- you do right by Taylor.”

“Tell Taylor I love her. But to stay away from this okay? It’s not her job.” Suddenly I hear Taylor yelling and struggling for the phone.

“You do not! Get to leave me Dani! No you come home right now!” She’s screeching through the phone. “You come home right now! They cant find you here! You’ll be safe!”

“And we never leave again? And they track you down? No you guys need to be safe. I love you Taylor. Goodbye Sam.” 

“See Ya little brother. Be good Taylor. And tell Cas I said goodbye.” Dean hangs up then smashes the phone and throws it in the garbage disposal. Turning it on he quickly grinds my phone before throwing his in there too. Suddenly we hear sirens outside and look at each other. I take a deep breath. Dean leans in and kisses me deeply. It makes my head spin and my heart flutter. I grab his hand and we walk outside of the motel room together. There were about three police cars outside and I simply say...

“Heard you guys were looking for us.” Soon there are cuffs on both of us and were put in the back of a cop car. And then we’re off. 

“You know there’s something I’ve always wanted to do.” Dean says looking at me. 

“What?” Then he leans in and kisses me aggressively. At first I was shocked but quickly leaned into it. We were going to jail anyways. We can’t do much with our hands behind our backs but that doesn’t stop the kiss from being magical. Suddenly there’s a bang from the plexi-glass separating us from the officer.

“Seriously you two? You’re going to jail on a murder charge. I hope you know they’ll keep you two as separate as they can once you’re out of this car.” My heart drops. I hadn’t thought about that. Dean looks at me and there are tears in his eyes too. 

“I love you.” I say putting my forehead against his.

“Marry me.” He says and I stutter for a second. 

“What?” 

“Promise me that if we ever get out of this, you’ll be my wife one day. Because I will be able to handle going through prison if you make the promise that’ll you’ll be solely mine.” I just nod and he kisses my forehead.

“I promise.” 

“Then we can get through this.” I nod and blink my tears away. “I love you too.” I smile. Soon we’re at the Police Department and we’re being processed. 

“I call this one blue steel.” I heard Dean say as he takes his mug shot and I stifle a giggle. 

“I call this ‘so get this’ .” I hear Deans laugh vibrate through the hall and it makes me feel slightly better. 

“You guys are in serious trouble you know?” An older detective says.

“Mr. Detective, you wouldn’t know serious trouble if it whacked you in the face. I don’t care if you separate us, execute us, I know for a fact he loves me. In my line of work- which is not murder by the way, despite what you believe- you actually cherish love. So I don’t care, he loves me and that’s enough.” I say before walking through the doors with the guards to my holding cell. Oh god i was so bluffing about being ready for this.


	11. AUTHORS NOTE AND UPDATES

My life has been pretty busy recently. I’m sorry for not posting a whole lot but I promise I’m trying!:)

My next chapter is about 1/2 way finished I’m just not quite sure how I want it to go yet. I’m still figuring some things out. Add that on top of being sick and it’s been pretty hard to write the last few days but I promise I’m trying.

I’m also working on making the chapters longer so it might become a thing where I update once or twice a week. But ANYWAYS thanks for your guys’ patience and I’m trying to update as much as possible! 

The next chapter should be here by today or tomorrow:) HAVE A GOOD FOURTH OF JULY OR A GOOD WEDNESDAY (or Thursday depending on time zones) DEPENDING ON WHERE YOU ARE! Or a good day depending on whenever you read this. Anyways that’s it from your living author I’ll go try and finish this chapter now!:)


	12. Chapter 12 ~Taylor~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s a lot of angst and fluff. Maybe sum sauce?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is finally! Sorry it took forever but HERE YOU GO! Let me know what you think of a spider man story? Of course with our OG Dani and Taylor. Lemme know:)

I sat in the corner whimpering. Trying to make sense of what Dani had just said on the phone. WHAT she just DID. 

“Dammit! DAMMIT!” I throw my phone across my room after trying to get ahold of Dani for the third time and scream. That stupid witch! That stupid murderous witch! And the WINCHESTERS! If they had just stayed out of our lives! ‘They did save your lives’ a tiny voice remarked. I chose to ignore that voice. 

“Taylor..” Sam says walking into the room.

“What Sam?! Here to tell me you slept with another woman because I went to the carnival with my friends?! Here to tell me it’s my fault?! Here to tell me your leaving because you can’t stand to be around me?! Go ahead! Go. Ahead!” I’m pacing around the room and yelling while gesturing wildly with my hands. 

“Look I’m sorry-“ 

“So am I sam! We were fine! We were just fine! Before we met you! You just had to spill your coffee on me! And now my best friend is in jail! The only person I’ve ever had.” I slide down at the end of my bed and cry. 

“This isn’t my fault.” 

“Nothing ever is. Is it sam?! I don’t want you in here. Just leave me alone.” I drop my head to my knees and jump when my door slams shut. I know it isn’t his fault. I know that. But I cant help it. With everything going on between us it was too easy to blame him. “Cas. Gabriel. Someone please.” I say through sobs. “I really need one of you right now. Ple- I- I just can’t” I say my voice breaking on the last word. A pair of arms awkwardly wrap around me and I know it’s Castiel. 

“I can’t get them. Where they are being sent- it-uh- it seems they are... aware of my kind.” I look up at him though I can’t see much through my watery eyes. 

“Aware?” 

“It seems people have been broken out one too many times without explanation.” He grimaces slightly and I know he’s trying to see through the walls of the place but failing. “So I came to provide- um- comfort? Is it working?” I laugh slightly and nod.

“Yeah kinda.” He seems proud of himself at this. Then his face falters.

“It seems Gabriel and I are wanted in heaven for the next few days. Will you be okay here alone?” I sigh but nod and suddenly he’s gone. I get up and realize I’m not going to be able to avoid Sam for forever. But then I stop. A few more hours wouldn’t hurt. So I climb into my bed and throw the covers up to my chin. I start to cry and im not sure when, but eventually I fall into a fitful and annoying asleep.—— by the time I wake up it’s about midnight and I hear grunting and thrashing next door. I immediately shoot from my bed thinking there’s something wrong and grab the pistol under my pillow. Slowly I walk out of the room and nudge Sam’s door open a little more to get a better view. He’s in his bed thrashing around and there’s a layer of sweat on his forehead that signal he’s having a nightmare.

“No, no. Please. Not them. No.” Putting the pistol down on the dresser by the door I slowly walk over to his bed. 

“Hey, Hey Sam. Shh it’s okay.” I say as I crouch down next to his bad and move his long hair out of his face. His eyes immediately shoot open and I’m inches from his hazel eyes. “Hey there moosey, you okay?” He nods and I’ll blame it on being tired and too lazy to go to bed, even though it’s not the actual reason, but I climb into his bed next to him. And soon enough he’s pulling me into his chest, and though I won’t admit it, it’s one of the best nights of sleep I’ve had in awhile. —— I wake up warm and I freak out a bit. The bunker is always freezing. Always. So why am I so warm? And then it hits me. Oh. OHHH. I open my eyes and I’m face to face with Samuel Winchester. His arm is lazily wrapped around my waist. And I’m facing him with my face level to his. A piece of his long chestnut hair had fallen in his face and without thinking I reached a hand up and swept it back. I was about to retract my hand when I realized I just couldn’t. This, this felt right. Everything about it. And as I laid my hand across his cheek I realized that’s where I wanted to be, everyday. I smile and slowly climb out of his embrace and grin when he groaned about the loss of heat. I grabbed one of his bigger flannels out of the closet and slipped it on before going to the kitchen to make food. And even though I knew there would be nothing I picked up my phone to check for messages from Dani or Dean. I couldn’t help but let my heart drop when I realized there wasn’t. Leaning against the counter I let my head fall into my hands. 

“Hey peppermint what’s wrong?” Which is accompanied by the sound of fluttering wings. 

“I don’t even know where to begin.” I say letting tears slip out of my eyes onto my hands. Gabriel walks over and holds me.

“Hey gumdrop it’s okay.” He pulls back and pulls my hands my hands from my face to replace with his. He looks into my eyes and I nod. Suddenly I hear a door slam and Gabriel sighs. “You might want to go talk to dear old Sammy.” I raise a questioning brow but he just drops his hands and is gone. Carefully I walk to Sam’s room confused about what just happened. 

“Sammy?” I say tentatively knocking on his door. Suddenly it swings open to reveal a very rigid Sam.

“What Taylor?” He snaps.

“Woah, wait are you mad at me?” I say holding up my hands and taking a step back. 

“You were just- you slept with me, then got up and went to mess around with Gabriel! I’m kind of getting mixed signals here!” I knot my eyebrows in confusion. 

“Mess-mess around with Gabriel?! We’re still on that?! I told you there’s nothing going on there!” I yell back. I know I shouldn’t have. But I was already on edge and something about Sam just got so under my skin.

“You guys were two inches apart staring into each other’s eyes like some 99 cent store chick-flick!” He’s attempting to control his anger now but it’s just making him seem angrier.

“He was stopping me from being on the verge of a panic attack! Can’t help but have a lot of those here since the hand cuffing incident, and that THE ONE PERSON WHO HAS ALWAYS TAKEN CARE OF ME AND HASNT YELLED AT ME OR HURT ME IS GOING TO JAIL AND WONT LET ME SEE HER AGAIN!” I’m shaking now and it’s because running on a fast track through my mind are memories of my dad and my mom fighting, of me and my dad fighting.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t know! I feel like crap! I should have asked Dani to handle it-“ 

“I’m NOT AN IT SAMUEL. You had no right to do what you did! None! You spilt coffee on me and kissed me ONCE! ONCE! And you handcuffed my to a railing so I couldn’t come with you! God you don’t even see it! It wasn’t a panic attack based on just being confined! It was about not being wanted, being rejected! I know I’m not as fast as Dani but I have the strength to fight! You made me stay! After knowing me for just a little! I’ve- I-“ I’m holding back sobs now realizing what I’d just admitted to, “I- don’t need that f-from you.” I started to walk away when I felt an arm yank me back and suddenly I was flush against Sam’s toned chest and his lips were crashing onto mine. 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I’m sorry.” He was repeating those words like a prayer against my lips. I threw my arms around his neck trying to pull him down further to deepen the kiss. After about two seconds of that he just lifts me up gently by my waist. The kiss lasts a few more seconds before he gently sets me back down and we put our foreheads together. 

“I hate you Samuel.” He smiles and chuckles breathlessly. 

“Hates a strong word Taylor.” I smile lightly and kiss him lightly again. 

“Finally! I thought I was going to lock you two together!” Gabriel shouts down the hallway and my jaw drops. 

“You sneaky little-“ 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

“Okay so get this,” Sam says walking over with his laptop, “they were after a powerful coven, they were using people’s hearts for some sort of ritual.” I nod my head.

“They weren’t too far from here, if we leave now we can get there soon enough.” Sam nods.

“Alright go pack your bag packed and we’ll leave in ten.” I nod and as I walk away lightly tap Sam’s read and laugh when he whips around with wide eyes. 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Soon enough we’re inside the large coven house and down to the one witch who killed the latest person. The one Dean and Dani were caught at. 

“They’re going to jail forever.” She sneers. 

“You’ll go to Purgatory for forever. Even trade?” I say holding my gun in her direction.

“Those bullets won’t kill me.” She says though I can detect fear wavering her voice. I hold up a post it note that has the words “witch killing bullets” scribbled on it in Deans handwriting.

“See, you sent them to jail. But they didn’t go happily. It’s the Winchester’s. What did you expect?” I sneer with a smirk.

“Your just one of many. All of the people who choose the Winchester’s side end up dead eventually. Your not the first, won’t be the last. Doesn’t matter if Sammy here has taken a liking. You’ll die, or go missing, or just be gone one day. No ones sure what happens to them. You’re not one of them. They only look out for each other.” My eyes flick to Sam who is standing next to me with rage pointed in her direction. And as much as I want to deny it, part of what she says was true. 

“Doesn’t matter what happens to me,” I see Sam’s eyes snap to me almost as if hurt or shocked that I would agree with part of what she says, “they’re my family, you murder for yours, I’d die for mine.” Then I fire the fatal shot through her heart. I ignore the bile that wants to rise in the back of my throat at killing something that looks human. I’m a hunter now, I can’t want to throw up every time I kill something. I turn around and walk out of the room. Sam catches up easily and I can tell he wants to say something. 

“What is it Sam?” I say letting out a breath. 

“You are a Winchester.” He says quietly. And I stop in my tracks and look at him. 

“...what?” I say with wide eyes. 

“To me..you’re a Winchester. Of course I’ll always protect my brother, but I’ll do everything I can to protect you too. I don’t want you to die.” I stop for a second. And then I throw my arms around his neck. 

“Thank you Sammy. But when I die isn’t for you to decide. If I’m going to die, I want to die knowing your safe. Not making deals to bring me back, not going after the thing on a revenge bender, safe. That’s what’s important.” He looks like he wants to argue but I quickly crash my lips against his for the billionth time today. “That’s What is important Samuel.” After I finish my sentence the kiss seems to change, it gets aggressive.

“You have really, got to stop calling me that. Makes me feel like I’m being scolded, which makes me want to do this.” He says pushing me up against the door of the Impala. His lips move down to my neck and I’m gasping for air and my heads spinning at the sudden atmosphere change. But then we head sirens and Sam latches onto my neck and then pulls hard and I know there’s a mark. He pulls back and grins before opening my door and practically shoving me into the passenger seat in my dazed state. And I’ll I keep thinking is;

“What the hell just happened?” And apparently I said it out loud the last time because Sam smirks but otherwise stays quiet. “You just- you- what?” And he full on grins now. 

“I gave you a warning.” He says simply as if him practically pinning me against a car was nothing. 

“That was not a warning Samu-“ I start to say before I see Sam glance in my direction with both eye brows raised and a smirk. 

“Good girl.” He says and I flush before smirking. 

“So, Samuel, I’ll get my own motel room when we get there and we can go to bed.” I say before watching smile out of the corner of my eye. 

“It’d be better if we just shared don’t you think? It’s nicer not to spend people’s money, someone should have taught you manners.” He says as he climbs out of the car to the motel. And my stomach twists as he opens the door. And soon I’m pinned up against the door and that’s about how the rest of the night goes.

@@@@@@@@@@@

When I wake up I’m lacking warmth and I groan at my sore body as I sit up. I hear Sam laugh and look up to see him sitting at the table dressed and on his laptop. 

“I think I’ve found something.” He says and I groan and flop back down on the pillows. Here we go again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also my birthday is in just a few days, I’m not quite sure when the next update with be, but be prepared for interrogation;)


End file.
